Worth Fighting For
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Set during the attack on the Temple during Revenge of the Sith. Can't really say more without giving everything away. Rated just in case.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars_

_Summary: The temple was lost. The old ways of the Jedi were no more. Thoughts of an un-named Jedi as they try to protect the future._

**

* * *

Worth Fighting For **

I could hear the cries of battle, the sounds of lightsabers and blasters, behind me.

I knew that they would eventually find me, and I would follow my Jedi family into the Force. For the moment, however, none of that mattered. I had sent one of my companions ahead. It was up to us now, to protect the future of our Order, even if meant my death.

Dodging a Master running toward the fighting, I hurried my little group onward. I may or may not die this day, but I made a silent promise to the Force that I would do my best to make sure that at least some of us survived this.

It is strange, perhaps, how at times like this, random thoughts that have nothing to do with what is happening, memories nearly forgotten, jump out at you.

I remember when I was a youngling, all the trouble that my friends and I would get into with our various stunts. A faint smile curls my lips as I remember Master Windu's reaction when we would slide down the luggage chute when we were late for classes.

Now I held hope that this same route would keep us safe, allowing us to get to the main hanger in time to escape the slaughter.

We reached the button pad that was used to send large packages to the cargo bay, where things would be loaded onto star ships. A corner of my mind wondered if Jedi Temple younglings counted as large packages, and snickered.

One by one, the younglings clambered into the chute as the sound of blaster fire came nearer and nearer. The other Knight with me followed them, giving me a last look of farewell.Shutting the panel behind the last one, I entered the code and programmed it to send them to where my sister, and another of the Creche Mothers, waited to get them on a ship and get them away.

Then I turned to face the Chosen-One-Turned-Traitor and the legion of Clone Troopers, now only a few corridors away.

I had been trained as a warrior, and this would be my contribution to the protection of our future. My sister and her companion had both spent their time as an apprentice on intelligence missions, and every spare moment in the Crèche. After they were Knighted, both suffered a temporary loss of sanity (In my opinion at least) and decided to work in the Creche rather that in the Field. Not to say that they could not defend themselves, but I am glad that the Knight who had followed the younglings had trained as I did.

If anyone could sneak around the Troopers, defend the all-too-small group and retain their sanity long enough to get our younglings to safety, it would be them.

* * *

The Clone Troopers and the Traitor came around the corner as I ignited my lightsaber. Jedi are taught to defend, rather than attack. We were keepers of the peace, not mercenaries for hire. I wrapped the Force around me like a protective coat, and I fought. 

There is no Emotion, there is Peace.

A sense of calm overwhelmed me. The feeling of Betrayal by the one we held so high in expectation, of Fear that none of us would survive, that all would be lost, all faded away.

There is no Passion, there is Serenity.

I released my feelings into the Force, letting it guide my movements. I did not feel the bolt of energy that burned along my upper arm. Block. Slash. Parry.

There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge.

I Knew that I would not see the next dawn. Knew that the Temple was lost. But even so, I also Knew that we would one day rise again. Knew that the Sith would fall, but Knew that the hope of our future needed time, and certainly Did Not need this many opponents on their tail.

I felt the Traitor's lightsaber slice my arm off, taking my own lightsaber with it. Is cutting off limbs a fetish for this boy, or what?

I felt the blaster bolts riddle my body and felt a soft, warm glow calling to me.

There is no Death, there is the Force.

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

**Finish**

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N - So, what do people think? This is my first Star Wars fic so please try to be nice. Review and tell me what you think._

_Thanks, Nathalia_


End file.
